


You Wanna Dance?

by Efaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, Drunk Dancing, Drunk Sex, F/M, One Shot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efaya/pseuds/Efaya
Summary: He was intrigued by her.He had watched her all night at the dance club.Her looks, her dancing, and her eyes all grabbed his attention.He knew he wanted more than just a simple dance.





	You Wanna Dance?

Her pink locks swung with every beat of the loud music. She twisted and turned her body with the mass of people who had flung to the center stage. Every once in a while, she would glance his direction. Jade orbs passing glance at black gems that watched her every move. She was too beautiful not to watch. Her red dress was short, too short for him to resist peeking at toned, pale legs. He would snap his eyes back up, and watch her face beam as she enjoyed herself tonight. 

Many women had asked him to dance throughout the evening. He would look at them and see how alluring they were, but it felt like lies. Only women dressing up and painting their faces to be something they were not. But not this girl he watched. She felt _real_. Someone he wanted to know more about. She radiated happiness, but it felt so authentic. He couldn’t remember the last time a woman made him feel this way, but that was because none ever had. He never felt anything real with one, except for this girl who swung her slim hips to the beat of the music. 

He took another sip of his drink. He thought the drinks might be getting weaker through the evening, _but it was probably the inebriation setting in_. His best friend told him to come out tonight. _Would be a way to relax_ he said. That was a sack of shit. The alcohol was helping mellow him out, but he could have done that at home for free. Predictably, his idiot best friend moved to the corner of the dance floor with a woman with long lavender hair. His best friend grinned when he caught a glimpse of his black-eyed friend sitting in the VIP booths. He shook his head, and ran his long fingers through silky, black hair. His grew out his hair for the past few weeks, and felt pretty content with its current look. His black hair, black blazer, black slacks, and grey tie were his signature look at work, but it rolled over into his nightly activities. He glanced at his watch before looking back up at the dance floor. 

12:35 AM

It was still early, so he ordered more drinks from the tabletop tablet. Only minutes later, a woman wearing a tight-fitting black dress with her brown hair curled over her shoulders arrived. She set down a bottle of sake with a small glass. She nodded, blush filling her face, as she walked away back to work. He glanced at the bottle and small accompanying glass, clicked his tongue, before opening it and drinking straight from it. _The glass will only slow me down at this rate._ A few chugs in, the sake hit with full force. As the world began to move, his best friend ran up with a woman standing behind him.

“Oi! Sasuke! Ya gotta come down to the dance floor!” the blonde nearly shouted at his best friend seated in the booth. A black eyebrow rose and a frown grew on his face. “Sasuke you gonna loosen up? Well, whenever you decide to stop being lame, come out here!” His friend turned and began to work, but suddenly turned around to get one last word in.

“Oh, and don’t worry about me finding me later if you don’t! I have a beautiful lady to keep me company tonight,” the blonde stared at the lilac eyes of the woman standing next to her. Her face grew ten shades rosier. Sasuke got the memo, and readjusted himself in the booth as the blonde idiot left. Sometimes he really wondered how this guy became his closest friend, _but maybe I shouldn’t dwell on that for too long._

Sasuke glanced back to the dance floor holding the pink-haired woman he longed for. He found himself lost in her, when she suddenly winked directly at him. Sasuke felt his cool exterior threaten to fall from her gesture. So sweet, innocent even. She had a playful feel to her, and it felt so pure compared to himself. Sasuke wasn’t a player, but people knew he had a different female companion every once in a while. The tabloids assumed that he had a different woman in his bed every night. That couldn’t be further from the truth. 

As his sake bottle emptied, he felt the full force of the alcohol hit him at once. His vision was narrower than usual. His pulse quickened. The dance club felt warmer than it had only fifteen minutes ago. His eyes were having trouble focusing, and kept crawling back to the rosy locks of the girl who had winked at him. Sasuke tried to regain his composure and straightened himself in the booth. He wanted to at least keep the idea afloat in the tabloids that he was the cool, collected man of the wealthiest of the city.

A small body approached the booth. Pink curls grazing over her shoulders, and encircling the sides of her breasts. Her dress was a brilliant shade of scarlet with a keyhole slit running from below the clasp at her neck to below her breasts. Her waist was slim, with narrow hips that led to long, toned legs. Sasuke found himself opening the booth door to let her enter. The VIP section had closed off booths, with plenty of room, that were always reserved. The woman slid into the seat next to him. She was even more stunning up close. Porcelain skin, vast green eyes, and full lips. He noticed something in the air that caught his attention – cherry blossoms and liquor. _This girl has been drinking too._

She reached up and tucked a strand of hair back behind her ear.

“Hi… I saw you staring at me throughout the evening, and I thought I should introduce myself…” she swallowed and placed her hands in her lap.

_She’s so nervous._

“My name is Sakura” Sasuke stared for a few seconds and let her name sink in.

_Her hair certainly reminds me of cherry blossoms. So unusual, yet beautiful._

Sasuke found his words, “It’s nice to meet you Sakura.” He grasped her right hand and kissed the top. “I’m Sasuke. It’s a pleasure to have seen you tonight. You certainly have been dancing the night away.” He could feel the smell of sake float off his words as he spoke. Her face flushed as he spoke, matching her hair.

Sasuke tapped the tablet sitting on the table, and ordered some more drinks. His bottle of sake was just about empty, and he wanted to buy his companion a drink. Only one or two minutes passed when the same woman from earlier came by with more drinks on a black tray. She blushed even more, _if possible_, and placed the drinks down. A sweet plum wine and another round of sake. Sakura looked at the bottles as the waitress left.

“Ah, you didn’t have to do that Sasuke…” she fidgeted in her seat. His gaze only stayed still on her small movements. 

“It’s fine. I don’t mind buying drinks for you. You seem really sweet, so I thought something sweet tasting would be complimentary” Sasuke spoke with a smirk across his lips. Sakura nodded, blush still painted all over her face.

Sasuke grabbed the plum wine first, unscrewing the top, and pouring a generous amount into a stemless glass. He handed the glass to his companion still containing a sly smile across his face. Sakura had heard about the Uchiha from others prior, but had never been this close to him.

_Sasuke? I heard he’s a player. I heard he just sleeps with girls and leaves. The latest rumor is that he only goes after girls with long hair. Ah! He’s been staring at your Sakura! Go say something! It’s THE Sasuke, GO SAY SOMETHING!_

Sakura sipped her wine, as Sasuke popped open his bottle of sake. He poured the strong drink into the empty glass. He took a quick swig of sake as his companion drank her wine in silence. Sasuke placed his glass on the table. He leaned closer to the pink-haired beauty, breathing in her sweet scent. She was slowly relaxing into his presence. Sakura felt at ease in his space, _but it could be the alcohol talking. _

Sasuke wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she held her glass between two delicate little hands. His fingers were long, slender as traced Sakura’s are shoulders. His gaze trailed along her face and lowered to her breasts, his expression unchanging. She placed her glass back down on the table, locking her eyes with his. His eyes were onyx, black as the stone. In the dim lighting, every time a flash of light came from the dance floor, his eyes had the smallest red glare. His serious gaze took in her curious jade gems. His face was strikingly beautiful. She had seen pictures of Sasuke in the tabloids, but nothing did his appearance justice. Even in a disheveled suit and sake-filled breath, he was still stunning. She felt his body heat from just how close he was in the booth with her. Sasuke didn’t seem nervous in the least, while her heart was beating as fast as it ever had. No man ever put this much excitement in her like Sasuke did.

He leaned in more and inhaled her sickly sweet scent. She took some more plum wine and sipped it, much quicker than before. _Must be to calm her nerves. I could help with that._ Sasuke realized where his thoughts drifted, but wasn’t bothered by it. Sakura was beautiful. He wanted more than just to share a few drinks and break off. After watching her dance, he knew he wanted more tonight. As much as he tried to distract himself with alcohol, there was no denying that he wanted his little Sakura all to himself. His best friend’s words lingered. Naruto _did_ urge him to loosen up. 

They felt attracted to one another, and it urged them closer to one another. Like magnetism, or more likely alcohol assisted, their lips touched. Sasuke leaned his head in towards Sakura as she could only stay still watching the beautiful Uchiha. Their kiss was brief. Sasuke could feel where Sakura’s soft lips touched his. A tinge of sweetness lingered on his, and it only increased his appetite. Through hazy decision making, he leaned once again for anther kiss. This one was longer, more exploratory. He pressed the tip of his tongue into her mouth, and she let out a soft moan that only he could hear. Her cheeks were madly blushing, but Sasuke couldn’t pull away. He only delved deeper into the kiss.

When they separated, both flushed and disheveled, they shared silence. Sakura’s eyes lit up in the brightest shade of jade green with Sasuke’s onyx eyes searching for something, anything she had to say. Her lips slightly opened, but no words came out. She was in shock. _I kissed him. I really did it… I know this wine is not making me think through this, but there’s something between us. I might as well take this opportunity farther. I don’t want to have regrets if I don’t go further._

Sakura glanced away and look downwards. She bit her lower lip while trying to come up with the right words. Sasuke moved closer and lifted her chin with his long fingers. He kept his gaze with hers.

“Do you want to… go further?” he murmured enough for her to hear in the loud dance club. She nervously nodded. He made a small nod, and finished the bottle of sake right in front of his companion. She looked surprised he downed the whole thing instantly, but she had just about finished her wine in her anxious state before their kiss. 

He pressed a few buttons on the tablet, paying his pretty expensive bill, and pushed the bottles and glasses to the center of the table. He motioned Sakura to start sliding to the edge of the booth. They made it out of their seats, but not in the most graceful fashion. Sakura swayed upon standing up, the wine hitting her in full force. Sasuke reached out and grabbed her arm. She was able to steady herself thanks to his help. He made his in front of her and led her by her right hand through the people occupying the VIP section of the club. Women gave annoyed stares as Sasuke dragged her along. Sakura knew that every women here was probably pining after Sasuke, but she tried to ignore their looks. The fact he was holding her hand was keeping her confidence high, _and all that sweet plum wine._

Upon reaching the back of the club, there was curtain covering a backstage area. A man in sunglasses, after midnight inside a dance club, was standing next to the opening. Sasuke nodded to the man, and he lifted the curtain for the two of them to enter. As they entered the backstage area, there were chairs and areas where people could lay down. The music was still pretty loud, but did dull down behind the curtains. Sasuke pulled them into a corner at the far edge of the area. Sakura glanced at his eyes in the middle of shuffling around. His black orbs appeared slightly cloudy with a red sheen. She was clearly intoxicated, and the Uchiha appeared so too. _I hope he doesn’t regret this later if he’s drunk. _

The haze was all consuming. He could barely comprehend the situation as everything moved so quickly. Sasuke recognized this familiar, and confusing, feeling. The sake had reached a breaking point – he was beyond drunk now. His feet felt light. He lost all feeling in his face, and listened as well as he could as Sakura tried to speak as clearly as she could in her drunken state. 

“W-would you wanna… you know… w-w-with me?” She stuttered out the question as they were alone in the back room of the dance club. Sasuke knew he heard the words, but realized his mind was completely separate from his body now. And this erection isn’t gonna solve itself. 

Sasuke feels a smirk climb its way across his face. The space they were in was dark, and had shadows to shroud themselves. They moved closer to one another, closing the remaining space. He pulled her against his rigid body, her face only inches away from his. His lips moved on their own, and crash down on Sakura’s. A violent, but amazing kiss. He slid his tongue inside her mouth, tasting her and savoring the sweet hints he picked up. They felt completely separated from the dancing only yards away, lost in each other. He felt around, as she did, her body, seeking, playing, and wanting so much more.

Sasuke slid a large hand down Sakura’s shoulder blades to the curve of her back. Her hands reached upward into a mass of extremely soft and silky black hair. She loved its texture and played with it, while Sasuke made his way to the hem of her dress. She felt a slight tug, and his hand is now covering her ass cheek through silky panties. Sasuke grabbed roughly at her supple rear with a callous palm. He wandered over to the other cheek as they released from their lip locking. He slowed his wandering hand, and slid it under her panties. Sakura’s hands paused in Sasuke’s hair, as dark eyes meet glassy green ones. He urged for her permission, pausing and staring into her gems, even while heavily intoxicated. Sakura’s cheeks flushed several shades darker, and nodded slowly in return. Sasuke moved his hands once again, groping and grabbing her firm cheeks. She resumed her playful touching of his hair, and slid another hand into the unbuttoned top of his dress shirt. 

His breathing hitched, and his palms got rougher and started to pull her panties down. He pressed against Sakura even more, and pulled her into the corner spinning her away from his body facing the wall. She gathered her balance as he found the zipper to her dress. She tried to place a hand out, not in defense but just to touch him. He pushed it away with his other hand, covering her hand against the wall. She heard the zipper open, even under the music that blares in the background, drowning out their act. His cold, rugged hand slid under the front of the dress and panties, sliding along the slit of her. 

Sakura started to breathe heavily, letting her primal urges overtake any sense of what is happening in the world around them. His face leaned over next to hers, as his entire body covered hers against the wall. She felt his breathing on her ear, and he grazed his tongue up and down the length of it. Sakura noticeably shivered, and only wanted more. She felt fluid drip on to the fingers currently sliding along the outside of her carefully, and oh so softly. _She’s about to crack._ It was all about touch. Two drunken people who were torturing each other with endless foreplay.

She finally succumbed, and leaned her ass into Sasuke’s pelvis, playfully grinding against his erection. He snarled, and pushed back with his hips as they danced back and forth against one another. His hand stalled above the source of her dripping arousal. Hair pressed against the side of her face, as he chewed on her earlobe. Sakura shivered in delight from his teeth, and she felt a finger quickly, and roughly, slip inside her, relentlessly moving up and down to the beat of the music. The sensations overwhelmed her. The touch of his long finger inside her, the hot breath along her ear, the music blaring out all noise, the taste of her dry mouth as she struggled to find any reason left inside of her mind. 

As his finger continued its tirade, she felt his hips grind even more against her round ass. She felt her muscles begin to contract, and race to beautiful release, but instead he eased his finger to a slow and tortuous rhythm. She wiggled under his body, but he was having none of it. Her breasts flattened against the wall, and he nipped her earlobe. A moan escaped Sakura’s mouth, and she knew he heard it. His erection pressed harder against her ass, and she can’t stand the torture anymore. She wanted to beg for her release, but he chose to slow down their act into a relaxed, slow dance. During their saunter, she felt his other hand let go of her body and reach back. She can feel him tug at his pants, and soon hot, hard skin is skimming her rear. Her skirt inched up, as her panties slid down to her knees. A firm hand replaced his tortuous finger, covering her exposed hip with his palm and some of her own juices.

Sakura felt the tip graze her entrance slowly, and pushed her hips further against him. Sasuke quickly used his left hand to pull her hips up to match his, as the right hand moves upwards to push against her shoulder blades. Her lips met with intense heat throbbing against them, slowly pushing in while her body tried to adjust to this invader. The sharp pain is overtaken with insane pleasure, as he settled for a second before moving his hips. The speed increased slowly, and then he pulled her hips more towards him as he lets his instincts take over.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic on here, but I have actually been active on Tumblr for about two years writing smutty SasuSaku fanfiction! I was going to slowly migrate stuff over here, but i'm keeping Tumblr as my main home. I just figured I would try to outreach some more.  
I hope you guys enjoyed! It was my first smutty fic and I was so nervous about it. Now i'm not ;)


End file.
